The present invention concerns a jack with an erect component that rests against the ground and with a vehicle-supporting arm that pivots around a horizontal axis on the erect components.
In a jack with a leg that rests against the ground by way of a foot and with an arm that pivots up at one end around an axis on the leg and raises the vehicle relative to the leg, care must in particular be taken to ensure that the leg can be applied, erected on the ground, that is, at a specific angle to the vehicle and to the ground. This approach is the only way to ensure that the load will be correctly accommodated as the vehicle is raised and to prevent the jack and hence the vehicle from slipping out of alignment because the line of force does not extend perpendicular through the foot. To facilitate application of the jack with the leg at the proper angle to the ground even when employed by unskilled individuals accordingly, European Patent 0 688 736 A1 discloses a slide that travels back and forth along the leg subject to the motion of the arm and establishes the jack""s angle of application by controlling the motion of the foot articulated to the leg.
One end of the foot-motion controlling slide rests against the top of the foot""s leg-supporting surface. At this end, the slide is bent out either forward or backward depending on the jack""s kinematics and on the point where the jack comes into contact with the vehicle.
There is a drawback to this embodiment, especially when the slide does not rest perpendicular against the foot, resulting in powerful lateral force components. In this event, the slide must be especially bending-resistant and its lower guide correspondingly thick. The embodiment accordingly requires a lot of material.
The object of the present invention is a lighter-weight jack, and one that will be less heavy to transport in the vehicle.
The stop on the foot""s leg-supporting surface and facing the end of the slide precisely establishes the end""s position. The bending forces on the slide are considerably decreased if not entirely eliminated. The slide and its lower guide can be thinner with no sacrifice of overall force against the foot. This design saves material and manufacturing costs, especially when the stop is in the form of a crimp in the foot.